vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aggron
|-|Aggron= |-|Mega Aggron= Summary Aggron (Japanese: ボスゴドラ, Bossgodora) is a dual-type Steel/Rock Pokémon. It evolves from Lairon starting at level 42. It is the final form of Aron. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Aggron using the Aggronite. Aggron is a huge, bipedal Pokémon. Mega Aggron is bulkier and more heavily plated than its previous state. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Aggron | Mega Aggron Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Steel/Rock Type, Iron Armor Pokémon, 3rd Stage Pokémon, Mega Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Metal Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (via Rock Tomb), Sand Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation (via Protect), Attack Reflection (via Metal Burst), Martial Arts, Fear Manipulation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Berserk Mode, Earth Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Immunity (within reason) to Poison, Sleep Manipulation and Acid Manipulation, Resistance to normal, flying, rock, bug, psychic, ice, draconic, and fae attacks, cannot take recoil damage and cannot be one-shot (Obviously has its limits. A big enough power gap or basically any hax) | Same, plus Resistance to grass and steel attacks, and takes 3/4 damage from Super-Effective attacks Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ via powerscaling (Comparable to 3rd Stage Pokémon) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Charizard) Speed: Relativistic (Pokémon of this caliber can dodge Fling, which should be faster than Seismic Toss, as it doesn't require going against gravity or throwing heavy, unwilling, beings. Can keep up with Poliwrath in a fight) | At least Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None notable | Aggronite Intelligence: Aggron are extremely territorial creatures, often engaging in fierce confrontations and pitched battles with other members of the species and other organisms in order to maintain its occupation. A direct consequence of this hyper-defensive personality is a surprisingly delicate and even affectionate attitude held by specimens towards the environment within the immediate boundaries of their "homeland": one of the Pokédex entries provides us with an example of this protective behavior, specifically how "If its mountain is ravaged by a landslide or a fire, this Pokémon will haul topsoil to the area, plant trees, and beautifully restore its own territory.". Aggron are intelligent enough to understand basic human commands Weaknesses: Weak against Water type attacks, very weak against Fighting, and Ground type attacks | Weak against Fire, still weak against Fighting, and Ground type attacks but not as much. Aggron can only access their Mega Evolutionary stage through physical possession of a specific Mega Stone type that is uniquely attuned to that species and resonating the Stone with an accompanying Mega Ring (or similar device containing a Key Stone), which can only be constructed by artificial means: this excludes most wild specimens from harnessing the innate evolutionary potential, leaving only individuals in captivity as probable candidates for Mega Evolution. Mega Evolution is not a permanent transformation; specimens immediately revert back to their "base" forms once combat has been successfully concluded Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Sturdy: Aggron's primary special ability. Aggron with this particular ability simply have even higher compositional durability than other members of the species that lack this attribute. * Rock Head: Aggron's secondary special ability. Most Aggron have their rocky and metallic hybrid composition further enhanced with shock-absorbent structures, preventing any possibility of self-trauma from recoil of their more reckless physical attacks. * Heavy Metal: Aggron's hidden (tertiary) special ability. A select few Aggron are composed of an unusually heavy metal alloy, doubling their weight (720 kilograms) compared to the average (360 kg). * Filter: Mega Aggron's sole special ability. As a result of the Mega Evolution, these Aggron have developed an anomalous characteristic within their metallic composition which automatically reduces the incoming energy output of techniques and abilities classified as "super effective" against Aggron physiology (such as fire and extreme heat in general) to much more tolerable levels; in optimum circumstances (i.e. against creatures or beings of comparable power to Mega Aggron), the output decrease is 25%. * Note: Only techniques that Aggron can naturally learn will be listed in this profile. No TMs, HMs or Tutor Moves. * Tackle: Aggron performs a full-body tackle. * Harden: Aggron stiffens its body structure to augment its physical defenses. * Mud-Slap: Aggron hurls mud at the opponent's face with the purpose of blinding the enemy, as well as inflicting damage. * Headbutt: Aggron executes a headbutt. * Metal Claw: Aggron tears at the opponent with its steel claws. * Iron Defense: Aggron further reinforces its metallic-like composition, radically augmenting its physical defenses. * Roar: Aggron makes a savage roar, alarming other Pokémon and other organisms, often to the degree of fleeing the battlefield out of fear. * Take Down: Aggron performs a reckless, full-body charging tackle that also slightly harms itself in the collision. * Iron Head: Aggron uses its metallic head to its advantage and executes a powerful headbutt. * Protect: Aggron uses its self-preservational instincts to expertly predict incoming attacks and defend itself accordingly. * Metal Sound: Aggron emits a horrible noise like scraping metal which operates on a particular frequency, causing the direct-energy defense(s) of any organism in audible range to be reduced. * Iron Tail: Aggron slams the opponent with its metallic tail. * Autotomize: Aggron voluntarily sheds portions of its metallic frame, removing unnecessary weight to greatly increase speed. * Heavy Slam: Aggron uses its great mass to slam into the opponent. Delivers damage depending on the weight of the target, causing as much as 3 times the harm to organisms weighing 20% or less of Aggron's weight compared to organisms weighing 50% or more of Aggron's weight as an example. * Double-Edge: Aggron performs a reckless, full-body charging tackle that also slightly harms itself in the collision. * Metal Burst: Aggron deliberately tanks the incoming attack of the opponent, before retaliating with either an explosive mêlée strike (if the initial attack withstood was physical in nature) or unleashing a linear 'blast' of metallic shrapnel (if the endured attack was elemental/direct-energy in properties), taking advantage of the stored energy directed at Aggron to augment the burst to 1.5 times the power of the opponent's initial attack. Key: Aggron | Mega Aggron Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Metal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Sound Users Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Monsters Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fear Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sand Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7